leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kalista/@comment-24496127-20170220153649/@comment-4091261-20170319204937
Thanks for the comments on the theme and the centralized kit. I find that it is very important for a champion's lore to fix their current balance problems. It serves as a foundation for ideas like this that gives reason to why a kit functions a certain way, which is one of the most significant reasons for the existence of lore. is a statistic that hasn't really lived up to its name very well. In its current state, it's pretty much an ratio for autoattacks in pure form. Only champion ability interactions with make it feel critical at all. Interactions like and . More interactions that successfully capture that feeling of a in that it is hitting a weak spot is very important. is a good place to put this, and I think it is a very thematic for her. Although as much as I do like thematic solutions, it is merely a means to an end. The most important part is if it is a sufficient solution itself. ---- offers a significant amount of raw physical damage for autoattacks. It generally ends up being fairly consistent due to how also synergizes with autoattacks as well. As such, due to the damage potential of , caution has been made in approaching it. Removing the synergy of enhanced autoattack damage with destroys tremendous boundaries in this regard, but also raises equivalent expectations. The short and simple way to put it is that whatever replaced enhanced autoattack damage must at least be just as powerful as normal interactions with . To be more generous, the average gains of having autoattack enhanced damage should at least be within the new scale. Preferably, both averages should be the exact the exact value. In this regard, I find that there is a problem with your idea Mooffin. Taking it at face value alone, it is an impossible ordeal. Making the damage gains of equivalent to the she would deal with autoattacks would make the damage from ridiculously high as the default bonus ratio for a is . For , it would be given her reduced ratio, but that doesn't mean much as the ratio for a single burst would still become something completely monstrous very fast. However, this is only if we take it at face value. I can think of one way to balance this idea into a way that may work reasonably. Instead of compensating with a full ratio or overall percentage bonus to the damage of , it can be compensated with base damage. For example, if can deal a 300 physical damage with , it is possible for the gains in damage from to instead be 225 . *This would shift her more towards using as she can now gain significant amounts of raw damage from dealing a while pushing her away from abusively high levels of damage output. Admittedly, there is no thematic reason for this change as in all honesty both the spear stab and ripping it out hurt . This implies that all the pain is only present in tearing the spears apart, which is hard to justify thematically. We could say that she is hitting vital points and then tearing it apart, but the mere fact she is hitting vital points should logically have boosted damage output upon contact. However, this may make it easier for the balance team to manage as it is a way to better control her damage output. The main reason for this change rather than stacking percentages would be the simple fact that it is simpler. A lot more calculations would need to be done for the other method to figure out how it could be balanced for . By separating normal spears with , it parallels with how autoattacks normally work. The simplification of it makes it a lot more clearer for balancing purposes. To balance the damage in a way that would be smooth, so as to prevent a sudden hefty powerspike mid-game, would be to have the base damage scale with levels. It would look something like level)}} for each critical spear. The reason for these precise numbers is because it closely matches twice her . Although it matches her base values, the fact that it also has an additional ratio on top of it pushes it past the norm as this means that half her is also included with her damage. So while innately would normally deal 202 physical damage with a , this new method would deal 281 physical damage innately at level 18. The number may seem moderate, but considering this needs absolutely no investment in means that shoving her full focus on will swiftly ramp up these gains. With only in total, could be ramping up a whole 992.5 physical damage per second on with and . This boosted damage output, or the entire ability of may need to be considered a for interaction with . Also the vital spears' damage must also be enhanced by . With these things in place, this change can work just fine. In fact, it would make many DPS ADCs jealous since would be able to rush at level 1 effectively due to how weak large the base damage value is at level 1. In fact I would go as far as saying that this would define her as THE ADC, as a change like this would actually make runes more viable than runes. The fact that her entire kit would revolve around means that can't go for any strange tanky builds as she would not be able to make the gains she should be making if she does not build complete and . The fact that it completely makes use of would also allow the damage to rival that of quite easily. There is no room to even consider lethality, because in order to even get high base damage, she needs to get high and . So her last item against would most likely need to be one of the items. I think this would also offer a very interesting form of counterplay as since her is attached to an ability, she can get hit with a to get interrupted from even dealing that lethal blow.